


Happy Birthday Miranda

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [22]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Future, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Other, Pregnancy, Sweet, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: It's Miranda's birthday! Her daughters and wife are celebrating with her, and she has presents to open.





	Happy Birthday Miranda

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> For Bingo Card One: Pregnancy  
> Thank you to TeenyBirdy for letting me know it wasn't awful! lol  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“Happy birthday dear Mo-o-o-m, happy birthday to yoooooooouuuu!”

Miranda laughed when her wife and daughters sang miserably off-key to finish the song, holding true to the tradition that had been started when she and Andrea had started dating all those years ago.

“Thank you, beautiful as always,” she teased, smiling as Andrea leaned down to give her a kiss, and her daughters kissed her cheeks. “And thank you, for the beautiful surprise. I’m so happy to see you two.”

Cassidy and Caroline smiled as they sat down.

“Momma was having a hard time not telling you,” Caroline chuckled.

“Well, we haven’t seen you two for months! Of course I was excited,” Andrea defended herself, pointing the cake knife at the accusing twin before she cut slices out of the cake.

“Okay, do you want to eat the cake first, or open some of the presents we got,” Cassidy asked.

Miranda tsked, and gave them a look. “Girls, I don’t need birthday presents.”

“Nonsense. We always need birthday presents.” Caroline leaned back and grabbed a small box. “Here, open mine first while Momma fights the cake.”

Andrea snorted. “Ha. Ha. Just for that, you can cut your own slice.” She placed a small slice close to Miranda.

“Thank you, darling. And thank you, Caroline for the present.” Miranda took the box and gently unwrapped it. Opening it, she smiled, her heart warming at the photo that was staring up at her. “Oh. Caroline, thank you.”

“Yeah, I thought you’d like it. Happy birthday.”

It was a beautifully framed photo of Caroline and Cassidy on the day they graduated college, one that Miranda hadn’t seen before, possibly taken by a friend. Caroline was carrying Cassidy piggy back in their gowns, and they were laughing, clearing having a good time.

Miranda showed it to Andrea. “That’s such a sweet photo, what a good choice.”

“I love it, Caroline.”

“My present is up in my suitcase, so give me a minute, I’ll go get it.” Cassidy hopped up and left the room.

Caroline smiled. “Cassidy showed me what she got for you, and you’re going to love it.”

“Oh?” Miranda asked before taking a bite of the cake. “Mm.” She smiled at the taste. “Andrea, it’s delicious, as always.”

“Thanks, honey. I’m glad.”

“Are you seriously not going to cut me a slice?” Caroline asked.

Miranda chuckled when Andrea replied, “That’s right. I don’t cut cake for daughters who insult me.”

Caroline laughed and made a face, but grabbed the knife and cut herself a slice without complaint, moaning when she stuffed a piece of it into her mouth. “Oh yes. It’s. So. Fucking. Good.”

“Caroline, you heathen!” Andrea gasped in mock horror. “Speaking with your mouth full is an offense punishable by death!”

Caroline clapped her hand over her mouth and nose as she snorted. “Oooh my god, you almost made me snort cake out of my nose!”

“Death by cake!” Andrea exclaimed, laughing when Caroline’s cloth napkin hit her in the face, and throwing it back.

“Caroline, don’t throw things in the house, and honestly, Andrea, don’t encourage her,” Miranda admonished, hiding a smile behind another bite of cake.

They both snickered.

“Sorry, Miranda.”

“Sorry, Mom.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, and couldn’t hold back her smile any longer, “No, you’re not, but thanks for pretending.”

“I’m back. Here is your birthday present.” Cassidy had a smile on her face as she came back into the dining room, a long flat box in her hands.

“Thank you, Cassidy.” Miranda pressed a kiss to her cheek, and took the box, placing it on the table in front of her.

“I think you’re going to really enjoy it.”

Miranda looked up as she unwrapped the box. “Caroline mentioned she had seen it, and said the same thing.”

Cassidy laughed. “Of course she did. I did what any daughter would do, and asked my sister to make sure you’d appreciate it.”

Miranda chuckled, and looked back down as she gently lifted the lid to see a long horizontal picture frame, with three pictures in it. “Grandma’s first baby,” she read the words at the top of the frame, and felt her heart stop as her head snapped up to stare at her daughter. “Cassidy? Are you pregnant?”

“Oh my God!” Andrea jumped out of her chair. “You’re pregnant?”

Cassidy’s face lit up as she nodded. “Happy Birthday! I’m about four months.”

“I’m going to be an Auntie!” Caroline added, clapping her hands.

Miranda felt her eyes grow wet with tears as she stood up and wrapped Cassidy up in her arms. “Congratulations. Oh, Bobbsey, I’m so happy for you. How are you doing? Oooh, my darling, you’re going to have a baby.”

“I’ve been doing alright. I’ve been in some pain, but I’m healthy, and the baby’s doing well. Mild morning sickness, and sometimes I get a little light headed, but I’m doing really well.”

“And how’s David handling it all?” Miranda asked as she pulled away from the hug to sit back down and press her hands against Cassidy’s stomach, making way for Andrea to give Cassidy a big hug.

Cassidy laughed as Andrea rocked them side-to-side, cheering and bouncing. “He’s been such a sweetheart. He’s super excited. I actually have one more surprise.”

Miranda looked up at the same time that Andrea stopped and pulled away to say, “Did he propose?”

“Not yet, actually, but I’m sure that will happen fairly soon. No, he asked to be transferred. To New York. And it was accepted. We’ll be moving into an apartment three months from now, and we’ll be about twenty minutes away.”

“Shut up! No way!”

Miranda winced and covered her ears when her wife started screaming. “Andrea! Calm down!”

Andrea laughed and hugged Cassidy again. “Miranda! She’s going to be back in New York! Miranda! She’s coming back!”

“I know, darling, I heard, I heard.”

“I was wondering, Mom,” Cassidy gave her a shy smile, “if you’d be one of my birthing coaches? David is a little squeamish, and he wants to help and be there through it all with me, but I’d-”

“Yes.” Miranda stood up again and held her daughter’s face in her hands, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Oh, Bobbsey, Cassidy, I would be so proud to be there with you.” Miranda felt a few tears slip down her cheeks.

“Oh thank God,” Caroline heaved a great sigh, drawing their attention away from Cassidy, “she said that if you said no, that would mean I’d have to help her, and I do not want to do that. No offense, dear sister, but there are some things I never want to see. And a baby ripping out of your vagina is definitely one of them. No thanks.”

The room was silent for a moment, before they all burst into laughter.

Miranda hugged her daughter again, and waved for Caroline to join them, smiling as she held them both close. “No matter how old you get, you’re my daughters, and I love you so much.”

“We love you too, Mom.”

They all chuckled when Andrea tried reaching around all of them, “And I love you, too!”

“We love you too, Momma.”

“Cassidy, we’re going shopping tomorrow, you know that right?” Andrea asked, turning their chuckles into more laughter.

“Andrea, if I find out you’ve gotten any ugly onesies for our grandchild, you will be sleeping on the couch,” Miranda teased, laughing at the indignant noise her wife made.

Miranda stood with her family, wrapped up in a hug, her heart bursting with happiness as they all laughed.

_A happy birthday, indeed._ She thought. _What a beautiful day it’s been._

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
> (Also this fic marks over 70K that I have written for the Mirandy Bingo Cards)  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
